The invention is directed to a device for supplying a circuit of a heating or cooling supply system having a structural component group made up of various units for conveying a medium and for regulating and monitoring the medium, including fittings and connecting parts, which units are combined in parallel pipelines for forward and return flow of the medium. The component group then being arranged in a housing.
When installing heating systems, units required for conveying the heat carrier medium and for regulating and monitoring must be provided for each circuit, particularly when the heating system includes a plurality of circuits, e.g. a hot water heating system, a floor heating system, as well as a utility water preparation system and possibly even solar heating.
In order to facilitate the formerly conventional, very labor-intensive peripheral installation of these units and their pipelines in connection to a heating boiler, it is already known to combine the units required for a circuit, e.g. circulating pumps, regulators, mixers, safety and shut-off members, and display and operating members, in a compact housing in a preassembled installation unit in the factory (DE-Z "sh-technik", 1986, No. 5, pages 218, 219).
It is also already known to provide a modular control and pump unit mounted in a cabinet container with thermal insulation (DE-A 34 16 574). This thermal insulation includes plates which are built onto a supporting frame inside the cabinet container. Finally, in the case of a distributor in which the units are integrated in square hollow columns which are combined to form a panel, it is also no longer novel to provide the latter with a thermal insulation layer which is formed by a U-shaped shell and a plate and adapted to their body (DE-A 32 07 372).